1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gas monitoring apparatus, and more specifically to an apparatus for monitoring humans, such as babies and infants, for bowel movements while they sleep using gas detecting elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often children wake crying during the night. This is often caused by a bowel movement (BM) happening during the night, and diaper rash or other discomforts can wake the child. It is impossible for a parent to know whether the child needs to have their diaper changed without physically checking the diaper for a BM. This can be detrimental when the child is crying for no reason, but the parent is forced to wake and check the child anyway.
Older adults in care or special needs patients would similarly benefit from a passive monitoring device to alert healthcare workers when the patient has suffered a BM. The worker would be alerted and could aid the patient to prevent bed sores etc.
What is needed is a method of actively monitoring a sleeping child and indicating if a bowel movement has occurred through the use of sensors which prevents unnecessary checking of diapers.
Heretofore there has not been available a system or method for detecting bowel movements with the advantages and features of the present invention.